Demos
by Android Cross
Summary: After Alduins defeat the Dragonborn mysteriously disapears, 5 years pass and in those five years, Lord Harkon and all the vampire clans of skyrim send it under siege. after the 5 years of conquest the world is still at a standstill that will soon break. A girl who is chased wakes up the one who can stop Lord Harkon and free The Oppressed.
1. Chapter 1

**I listened to Evanescence while writing this...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** It is currently 5 years since the Dragonborn defeated Alduin and through his efforts in the war brought a semi peace to Skyrim, after Alduins defeat the Dragonborn was lost to history...But there are rumors that say he's still alive somewhere. If thats true then there is still hope.

For what happened next none could suspect, with no hero to fight the coming Darkness, Vampires of all clans, powers and such came to Skyrim on the day of the Dark Sun which the Elder-scrolls foretold became reality, Lord Harkon became the leader that united his brethren.

Now the capitals and towns that built walls in time as well as the survivors of vampire assaults need someone to fight, Even a small spark of hope is enough to brighten the darkness...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world was tinged a blood red from the Dark Sun, this color persisted through all day, and the night was no longer safe.

A strange looking Kajiit was running from a pack of vampires, Her brown hair and ears, as well as her tail would suggest she was a normal Kajiit, but she had the face(or snout) and certain parts of her body that were human, her cat eyes scanned quickly for a way to hide before the nightcrawlers ate her for their breakfast.

She spotted a ruin in the forest area, she made her way towards it.

As she entered it she noticed that it was very..clean, the walls looked like they'd been polished.

it was a very small ruin, the only coffin was sitting in the center, it did look dusty, as if someone were afraid to disturb any part of it.

"She went this way!" shouted one of the vampires

"Would you stay quiet you fool!" even though it was a whisper, thanks to her ears she could hear the noise they were making.

another whisper "This is were "he" was sealed right?"

"Yes..if were not careful he'll wake up and destroy us all!"

The girl went behind the coffin, sliding herself behind it(it was laying against the wall.) for some reason whoever propped up the coffin had placed it so the opening was facing the wall, if someone was still in it, they would be trapped. She wondered if maybe it was a Draugr Deathlord they were afraid of...

as the thoughts of hiding returned she suddenly saw glowing eyes from the side she had come.

"I found her" he said at a whisper, and he reached to grab her.

She let out a scream and accidentally kicked the coffin.

She heard the two vampires by the entrance say something along the lines of "OH" "FUCK!"

A arm clothed in black cloth, and from what the girl could see a Gold wolf paldron on its shoulder, broke through the casket, shattering it into a million pieces. out of the broken remains of the coffin she saw a masked dark elf wearing all black with gold trim, he quickly covered his head with his hood, and she noticed he had a set of wings that looked like a mix between dragon wings and a Vampire Lord's wings, he stretched them, he looked in her direction and thats when she noticed he had the same glowing eyes as the monsters trying to get her.

"Get Out!" he shouted in a deep booming voice, his eyes locked with the vampire squad, they didn't lock with the girl's eyes however.

"Run you fools!" shouted the lead vampire who ran away out the entrance.

Two armored ones in steel plate armor were holding two spears "We can take him!" they advanced on him.

"We have silver spears! He'll be no match for us!" with that they ran up and impaled him.

"We were afraid of this guy?" said one of them.

Instead of panicking, or even bleeding, he met their eyes.

"Get Out" again in a booming deep voice, he raised his hands and a pair of Daedric gauntlets and boots flew and built themselves over his hands and feet. He broke the spears in half and then preceded to use the sharp ends and thrust them into the heads of the two.

After seeing this the remaining vampires fled, one shouting "We must tell Lord Harkon that the Dovakiin is awake!"

10 secs passed and the shuffling footsteps of the vampire squad ceased.

as he made his way towards the girl she backed up abit before holding her arm that was wounded.

he got closer, she lowered her head and stood there waiting for death to happen...it didn't though, infact her arm felt like it was getting better. she looked to see him using Healing Hands on her arm.

"This one apologizes for frightening you Young One" He spoke like one of her Kin even though his voice and what she saw of his appearance dubbed him a Dark Elf.

"She is feeling better." said the girl, Though she was frightened a "She thanks you" came from her mouth. "who are you" she asked.

"This one is refer d to as Ink Demos, Tell me young one, what is your name?"

"She is Mrissi."

"Come then, We must get out of here before they come back, He knows of a place too the south of here were we'll be safe!" He offered his hand and she took it, the sun was just coming up when they left the ruin...


	2. Chapter 2

A man with cat like eyes that glowed yellow, he sat in a chair on the newly constructed wall of Morthal. his robes were that of a vigilant of Stendar he carried a Dwarven Crossbow and had it out like he expected trouble. He suddenly spotted two figures in the distance as they got closer he could see a cat like girl and a slightly taller individul wearing a strange outfit with Wings.  
"Hold and be recognized!" he shouted at them. as he glanced at the tall one he saw the crimson eyes of a vampire.  
"Close the gates!"  
The gates of the town shut tight as he ducked down.  
"Your kind seem to like certain death bloodsucker!" the Vigilant aimed his crossbow at the vampire only to have the cat girl step in front of him.  
"Mrissi will not let you harm her friend!"  
A look of recognization flashed across the vigilants face for a second, it was gone as it had come.  
he aimed his crossbow at the girl "Your obviously one of his thralls!." he launched a bolt at her. right before it could even hit her he saw the vampire move her out of the way.  
The bolt shot him in the shoulder, blood dripped alittle from the wound as it was made.  
From where he was situated he could hear them talk.  
"Oh no, She has put you in danger!." the Mrissi began to cry.  
"Do not cry young one, this one is fi-Ow by Asura this hurts!"  
As they sat there, The Vigilant not knowing what to do, A shout was heard "The Vampires are attacking the South Gate!"  
"erg!" said the vampire bleeding from his shoulder as he got up, a crossbowman from inside apeared and aimed at him "Where do you think your going Vampire!"  
"Wait" the Vigilant lowered the mans weapon "He's not like the others, if he can help-"  
"You trust this monster Brother Edaniel?" said the Crossbow man "Yes and my name isn't Brother Edaniel, I'm Brother Cervant, get our names right! Now go and protect the other gates."  
He turned to the Vampire "You! whats your name."  
"This one is called Ink Demos." Ink said this through pained gasps.  
"We'll heal you up if you deal with the Vampires at the South Gate!"  
He then turned to Mrissi. "Mriss-You girl, get inside!" He turned again to the doorway that led to the staircase.(this is where the story splits up into TPPOV(Third Person Point of View) segments)

Cervant's TPPOV

Cervant made his way down the stairs, he drew his blade as he made his way to the South Gate. One of his Vigilant brothers ran up to him and followed him while saying this one he believed was Brother Decius there conversation is as follows.(BD=Brother Decius and C=Cervant)

BD: Where do you think your going Cervant?

C: South Gate...

BD: Why! you just sent a vampire to fight other vampires!

C: and thats the exact reason I'm going to the South Gate (stops then turns to face Brother Decius) That Vampire, or Ink as he says his name is, is out there fighting with a wounded shoulder that I inflicted.

BD: So? their all scum that would backstab everyone!

C: This one is diffrent, He took a bolt for that Mrissi girl (shivers abit)

BD: are you okay?

C: I think she's someone from my past(holds head) urg!

BD: Remember Cervant to repress the memories, you already know what you asked of us. We know the memories lock box trick dosn't work completely, especially after we broke it at your request.

C: Arg I have to focus in the moment! I'm going to the South Gate!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ink TPPOV

Ink could feel the life drain out of him as he half ran half hobbled to the South Gate entrance. The Bolt that hit him must have been blessed. Silver like the spears that those vampires had stabbed him with didn't work, he had looked in a book and it was just a mental stygma that had laid in the minds of everyone except the author of that book. But blessed weapons..they were diffrent.

As he limped into the South Gate area he saw the battle unfold before him, Vigilants of Stendarr were clashing blade against blade with the Vampires.  
He aproached the battle, drawing a what would be a two handed greatsword to some was a large holy sword with a simplistic design, he set it on his shoulder as he walked, suddenly the two sides stopped fighting as he lowered the sword down with a mighty blow that split the two sides apart.

"Another one?" said one of them, another one next to him saw his sword.  
"Thats one of the Holy weapons wielded by Arkay himself throughout history, the Coffin Blades of Dawn."  
"But whats a vampire weilding a holy weapon for? Is he on our side?"

Quick POV of Cervant..

Cervant made it too the gates edge and he saw Ink holding The Coffin Blades of Dawn.  
"Well Cervant your guess was right, he is a good one." He stuck his sword in the ground then after thinking abit picked it back up "I'd..better still go and help, don't want them to think I slacked off throughout the battle."

Back to Ink

Ink walked calmly to the center of the scuffle, he swung the blade to his right side and face his enemies: AKA the Vampires.  
"This one will not let you harm them." he pointed the sword at the army of Vampires.  
"Are you Vigilants with this one?" he asked by turning his head twoard them with his sword still pointing at the vampires.  
One by one they nodded hesitantly. then as one they all charged behind Ink as he also charged forward.  
"You shall not pass!" was Ink's last words before the battles ahead.

Mrissi TPPOV

She jumped onto a nearby ramp to watch the battle, but as she sat in a chair out of nowhere one of the vampires who weren't at the south gate leaped onto the same ramp.

Luckily someone came to her rescue, a throwing knife lodged itself in the vampire's chest.  
as it backed off, Cervant apeared infront of her. "Get away from her scum."  
the two locked blades, and as they did so the vampire said something "Those eyes, I know you..." then they fought.


End file.
